Inside My Head: Quarter Quells
by Fluffy99
Summary: Inside Peetas POV during the Quarter Quelss.  T for Mild Languege


I stare quietly at the wrinkles of the bed sheets, trying not to think about anything else. For some reason, the tiniest things are beginning to catch my attention. My eyes cast of to the large canvas on the right of the bed. Empty, but promptly ready to be covered in my imagination. Finally, my eyes settle on the small figure of Katniss, lying securely in my arms. Her strong, yet delicate body is encased in my own, and I'm trying my best to shield her away from all the madness that soar above our heads.

Her lush, pink lips are curled into a soft smile, and she looks in peace. My heart begins to flutter and jump at the sight of her magnificent face, her beautiful smile, her _real_ smile, which is a rare sight to see. How can she be so perfect? I'll never understand how I ended up like this, once never even having the nerve to speak a word to her, now engulfing myself in her beautifulness.

I sighed loudly, resulting in the stirring of Katniss.

"Peeta?" she mumbled unintelligibly, her hands flailing out to grasp my t-shirt.

I chuckled and gently tugged her wrists, pulling her close once more. "I'm here Katniss," I loved the sound of her name on my lips. "It's ok."

Katniss, now struggling to open her eyes, looked up at me. "No Peeta, it's not ok. You know it'll never be ok."

And she was right. As she was most of the time. _Most. _"Well, as long as your with me Katniss, then I'm ok."

She sighed, defeated, and snuggled back against me. Her breath warmed my chest, making me smile in contempt as I came back down to quickly wrap my arms around her securely. But not quick enough, because before I could smother the world out with Katniss' sweet scent, there was a pounding on the door.

"Big, big, big day you two! Hurry on out!"

I heard Katniss groan and bury her face into my neck. "Noooo, Peeta make her go away." she grumbled.

"I wish, but you know Effie." I heard the _click-clack _of Effie's heels stalking off in success, and then I swooped Katniss into my arms, playfully tugging her out of bed.

"Peeta!" she squealed, then struggled to break free as I gently placed her onto the bathroom counter.

"Thanks a bunch." she grouched.

"Anything for you." I smacked a kiss on her forehead and turned to the door to let Katniss clean up. But suddenly, I was pulled back by a pair of hands. Turning, I saw a look of worry masking Katniss' face.

"Don't go." she whispered. Pain clouded her eyes.

My voice caught in my throat. _Never. Katniss, I would never leave you._ Suddenly, my eyes were starting to sting. Leaving her is exactly what I have to do if I want to keep her safe and alive. _Damn it. _

"I-I," I stuttered. "Katniss, you need to get ready."

"Peeta, I'm not ready to face another living nightmare. One Hunger Games was enough, but this? Peeta I'm falling _apart!" _

"No you're not, Katniss your so much stronger than anyone I know. You just have to keep in focus!"

"Peeta it's not that easy, these are _winners _of the Games were facing!"

"So? Aren't _we _winners of the Hunger Games too? Aren't we the star-crossed lovers of Panem? Of District Twelve? Katniss, don't you forget how special you are!"

"None of that matters-"

"Don't talk like that Katniss, you-"

She raised her voice a bit louder, to overpower mine, looking me straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter if I can't save _you."_

I stood there, frozen in place. Time seemed to stop and I was stuck staring into a pair of desperate eyes, eyes pleading for a way. I shook my head furiously. Why must all of this happen? Why can't he get it through her head? _She _has to focus on keeping herself alive! Not me.

"I'm sorry Katniss. You can't afford to think like that."

And the door closed behind me, leaving me sliding down to the ground, Katniss' sounds of frustration echoing into my very being.

* * *

><p>Hookaaaayyyy...that was chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed, and chapter 2 should be up soon! Please please please REVIEW! I would love to know if this story should be updated! Thanks!<p>

~Love Fluffy~


End file.
